La angustía de los sueños
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: La vida de Josh ha dado un giro bastante inesperado en los últimos días, su mundo laboral y sentimental ha caído en picado y tiene sueños extraños que no recuerda al despertar desde que su madre enfermó. Silent Hill parece la respuesta a lo que ocurre...
1. Fase rem

Levanto la cabeza y no sé donde estoy, sólo que tengo la cara empapada en sudor y lágrimas. De repente oigo unos fuertes golpes y una voz femenina que grita "¡Abre!" sin parar.

Por fin me ubico, me encuentro en mi habitación, en la casa de mis padres, pero no comprendo los gritos, ni mis lágrimas, que todavía no paran aunque yo quiera lo contrario, tampoco entiendo la angustia en mi pecho, que no me permite respirar. Intento levantarme y abrir la puerta, pero no consigo mover ni un solo músculo. Escucho otra voz, ahora masculina, consigo reconocer las voces, son mi padre y mi hermana pequeña que ahora gritan y golpean la puerta juntos, con intención de tirarla abajo y así poder entrar. Tras varios intentos la puerta cede y después de un sonoro golpetazo , entran.

Mi padre en dos zancadas ya está a mi lado, me coge como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y comienza a zarandearme, mientras mi hermana a lo lejos llora, pero yo no puedo animarla, ni siquiera puedo parar este torrente de lágrimas que no me permiten ver ya nada, como si todo fuera un mal sueño. Cierro los ojos, me concentro y poco a poco el llanto cesa y empiezo a moverme, aunque con cierta dificultad.

Mi hermana deja de llorar y mi padre me abraza, yo sonrío, pero aun no entiendo lo que ha sucedido.

Minutos después mi padre aparece con una bandeja, sobre ésta tres tazas, dos con chocolate y la otra con una tila. Pienso en la cantidad de tiempo que hace que no pruebo chocolate caliente, sin exagerar tal vez hayan pasado como mínimo diez años desde ello.

-Toma- dice mi padre mientras me da la taza con espumeante cacao en su interior.

A mi hermana le ofrece la tila, que acepta con un gesto con la cabeza. No le gusta lo dulce demasiado y la infusión le sentará bien ya que no para de temblar como una hoja desde que entró en mi dormitorio.

Aún ninguno de los dos me ha explicado nada de lo ocurrido, todo está en silencio, así que decido no romperlo, pero justo entonces mi padre toma la palabra.

-Gritabas- dice mientras sostiene la gran taza roja con chocolate humeante entre sus manos. Sin darme cuenta fijo la mirada en el líquido.- Gritabas- repite mi padre haciéndome volver en sí.

-Bueno habré tenido una pesadilla- mi voz suena serena, comprendo que desde que mi madre está enferma se lo tomen todo con más cuidado, por eso había vuelto a vivir con ellos pero...

-No era sólo eso- continúa mi padre- llorabas y gritabas pidiendo clemencia, gritabas que no querías morir que tenías que volver.

-Pero era sólo un sueño- miro atónito a mi familia, no comprendo se tenían que poner así por un mal sueño.

-Mamá- dice mi hermana con voz temblorosa- mamá empezó así.

No tardaron en explicarme que poco antes de que mi madre enfermara tuvo pesadillas horribles de las que aunque no recordaba nada una vez despierta, mientras dormía siempre gritaba chillaba y lloraba que tenía que ir a algún lugar, que tenía que volver para encontrar allí la paz y que no hubiera muertes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?- Grito furioso, resultaba que mi madre le pasaba algo antes de ponerse enferma y nadie me lo había dicho.

-No le habíamos dado ninguna importancia, no consideramos que las dos cosas tuvieran relación, pero es tan extraño que tú tengas ahora esos sueños, los mismos que tuvo ella...

Algo me ocultaban, se notaba a leguas, sin embargo no les digo nada, según el viejo reloj que hay en la mesilla, son algo más de las tres de la mañana y tanto mi padre como mi hermana tienen obligaciones al día siguiente.

-Además- mi padre sigue intentando explicarse- con todo lo que estabas pasando no creíamos conveniente que...

No sigo escuchándole, no me interesa ya nada de lo que dicen ninguno de los dos y les echo a empujones de la habitación.

-Pero Josh...

Cierro la puerta

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi familia no me había dicho nada? ¿Por qué tenía todos esos sueños raros de los que no quedaba recuerdo alguno? ¡Joder! Me siento fatal, llevo ua semana horrible y ahora mi familia también me engañaba.

-¡¡¡Joder!!!- Grito pegándole una patada a la mesilla, tambaleándola y consiguiendo que el despertador que había encima se caiga.- Todo por culpa de la guarra esa.

No me gusta insultar a la gente, si incluso me cuesta decir palabrotas.

Me tumbo en la cama con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, los cierro, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es dormir.

-Josh, Josh despierta. ¡Josh!

Vuelvo a abrir los ojos ¿Qué querrá mi hermana ahora?

-Maldita sea Josh, abre que son las diez de la mañana.

-¿Las diez?- Pego un brinco en la cama y abro la puerta- Lo siento Kara, me he quedado dormido.

-No pasa nada- Sonríe- Anda vístete.

-Kara- digo sosteniéndola un brazo, - Si son las diez de la mañana ¿Qué haces que no estás en clase?

-Me han expulsado-se cubre la cabeza esperando recibir un capón.

-¡¿Qué te han qué?!- Giro la cabeza a un lado y al otro intentando calmarme- Y ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo?

-He falsificado la firma de papá en las últimas notas y me han pillado.

Empiezo a notar frío, mierda, pero es normal, estoy en calzoncillos en medio del pasillo, sin saber qué decirle a la mentirosa de mi hermana.

-Pero Kara, - las palabras consiguen salir de mi boca sin ponerme a chillar- ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo tienes catorce años? No puedes jugarte así los estudios ¡Eres una cría!

-¿Y tú qué hermanito?- Me pregunta en voz alta- Que vas por ahí de guay diciendo lo que tiene que hacer la descarriada de su hermana- poco a poco va aumentando el volumen de la voz- y resulta que con veintiséis tacos te han despedido del trabajo y has dejado a tu novia solamente porque no te parecía lo suficientemente buena para ti. ¡Y en la misma semana!

¡Plas!

El sonido del bofetón resuena en mis oídos a pesar de haber sido yo el que lo ha pegado.

-¡Te odio!- Grita furiosa.

-No te tenía que haber pegado, lo siento- intento calmarme y me siento en el suelo del pasillo, que está francamente frío.- Si yo dejé a Jessica y dimití no me despidieron de mi trabajo tuve mis motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Cuáles?- Pregunta ella en tono elevado. ¿No se da cuenta de que me va a estallar la cabeza? – Habla, explícanos tus problemas, que papá y mamá no te digan que lo hagas no significa que no los tengas que decir.

-¡Jessica se tiró a mi jefe! ¿Te vale?

Mi hermana blanca como la cera no sabe muy bien qué hacer, yo me levanto y la abrazo.

-Anda tranquilízate- le digo,- como supongo que papá no sabe nada acerca del asunto de la expulsión, no le diremos nada por ahora, no queremos ponerle más nervioso.

-Gracias- dice con expresión risueña.

–Vístete y nos vamos a visitar a mamá, si pregunta le diremos que tienes el día libre- Ella sonríe.

Me visto y nos vamos en mi coche al hospital, al parecer a mi madre le sube tanto la fiebre por las tardes que sólo nos dejan ir a visitarla por las mañanas, una verdadera lástima, porque mi padre trabaja y aunque estuvo con ella un par de días cuidándola, era imprescindible que volviera a su empleo para que no le despidieran, justo entonces decidí volver yo a casa, para cuidar de Kara y ver a mi madre.

Llegamos al hospital, aparco el coche y entramos. Es hospital es tan frío y tétrico como siempre lo había recordado.

Hablamos en recepción con una de las enfermeras y ésta nos indica que nos sentemos en la sala de espera mientras llega el doctor, que al parecer nos quiere contar algo muy importante antes de que veamos a nuestra madre.

La espera es larga y angustiosa. Kara no para de moverse y mirar hacia todos los lados.

-Imagino qué nos querrá decir el doctor- digo yo con tono irónico.- Que mamá se ha decidido a confesarte que no te querían tener, por eso nos llevamos 12 años- Río intentando relajar el ambiente.

-¡Idiota, eso es mentira!- Me empieza a pegar en la cabeza mientras yo levanto un brazo intentando protegerme de los golpes y me río.

Lo he conseguido.

El médico aparece en medio de nuestra discusión fraternal.

-Siento la tardanza- Se disculpa.- Os tengo que comunicar la noticia de que vuestra madre no mejora.

Kara deja de pegarme y me da la mano.

-Eh... No es que haya empeorado físicamente, lo que pasa es que lleva toda la mañana delirando.

-¿Delirando? ¿En qué sentido doctor?

-No ha parado de hablar de un sitio llamado Silent Hill, pero no estaba dormida, si no despierta y no sé... En cualquier otro caso no hubiéramos permitido visitas, pero desde hace más o menos una hora vuelve a estar lúcida y quiere veros.

-Gracias doctor.

Se despide con un gesto con la cabeza y sale por la misma puerta por la que entró. Mi hermana y yo seguimos sentados, cogidos aún de la mano.

Por fin pasados unos minutos comenzamos a andar hacía la habitación.

-¿Conoces de algo Silent Hill?- Me pregunta Kara mientras caminamos.

-Era una pequeña ciudad que estaba cerca de donde vivíamos antes. ¿Te lo hemos contado alguna vez no? Nos mudamos donde vivimos ahora cuando tú apenas tenías 2 años.

(1412) Ante nosotros está la habitación de nuestra madre.

Doy golpecitos a la puerta con los nudillos y pasamos.

-Josh, Kara- Murmura mi madre. Está en la cama, entubada completamente y tiene muy mal aspecto.

Mi hermana no tarda en abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, no creo que eso sea bueno para mi madre, pero la dejo, ambas parecen muy felices.

Durante varios minutos hablamos alegremente de viejos recuerdos, disfrutando al recordar los tiempos pasados en los que éramos una familia afortunada.

De pronto mi madre comienza a agitarse violentamente.

-Mamá, mamá- Digo mientras Kara corre hacia el pasillo.

-¡¡¡ENFERMERA!!!- Oigo que chilla mi hermana tras la puerta de la habitación.- ¡¡¡ENFERMERA!!!

Mi madre sigue convulsionando, hasta que de repente se para, coge aire como si sus pulmones se hubieran quedado sin él y con una mano llena de una fuerza inimaginable, me agarra de la camiseta, mientras me mira con los ojos a punto de estallar en sus órbitas.

-Silent Hill.- Dice.

-Mamá tranquilízate.

La máquina que mide las pulsaciones comienza a pitar de manera acelerada, los tubos se desprenden desgarrando la carne y llenando la cama de sangre.

-¡¡¡ENFERMERA!!!- Sigue gritando Kara fuera.

-Josh,- vuelve a coger aire como si se estuviera ahogando- Silent Hill, allí está la verdad, no dejes que Kara vaya. Silent Hill ¡¡¡SILENT HILL!!!

La enfermera y el médico entran en la habitación, justo entonces se desploma en la cama soltándome y echando el que es su último aliento al aire.

La enfermera hace una señal al médico, éste afirma con la cabeza y con cara afligida me dice lo que yo ya sé.

-Su madre ha fallecido.

Kara llora y llora en el umbral de la puerta mientras la enfermera se acerca a ella para ofrecerle consuelo.

Yo miro el cuerpo de la que fue mi madre mientras me pregunto por qué lloraba el día anterior y ahora que tengo un motivo ni una sola gota recorría mi cara.

Sólo había una respuesta a todas mis preguntas y aunque todavía no la conocía, sí sabía donde encontrarlaas. En Silent Hill.

CONTINUARÁ

[Nota de la autora: Me prometí a mí misma no subir esta historia de Silent Hill a no ser que terminara la otra, pero he encontrado los viejos papeles y la emoción de comenzar a pasarla a ordenador ha podido conmigo, la historia de Josh es bastante diferente a la de Sara (la protagonista del fic Pánico), pero tengo pensado que se entrecrucen en algún momento. Espero que guste y si es así seguiré subiendo capítulos tanto de ésta como de pánico. Feliz lectura =)


	2. Primer sueño

Mis botas golpean contra la tierra en cada uno de mis pasos.

El coche se estropeó hace más o menos un kilómetro, pero mi móvil "Ericcson" no daba señales de cobertura y como sabía que faltaba poco para llegar a mi destino (más o menos un kilómetro siguiendo la carretera), abandoné el coche y seguí adelante. Y aún sigo andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

El funeral... Fue raro. Tal vez porque anteriormente al único funeral al que había asistido en mi vida fue al de mi abuelo, cuando yo sólo contaba con ocho años de edad.

A medida que voy andando la niebla empieza a cubrirlo todo, primero ligera, que no me permite ver lo que se encuentra a lo lejos, pero adentrándome en ella es como si poco a poco se volviese... Espesa y apenas puedo ver más allá de los escasos 2 metros.

Voy a dar la vuelta, me da igual haber hecho el viaje en balde, andar solo por una carretera desconocida y con niebla no creo que sea muy seguro, sobre todo sin tener cobertura tan siquiera para llamar a urgencias. Entonces me fijo en el cartel.

-Bienvenidos a SILENT HILL- Leo en voz alta, sólo para escucharme y terminarme de creer que estoy allí, que he llegado.

Pocos son los recuerdos que guardo de Silent Hill en mi memoria, hasta los trece años viví en un pueblo cercano (casi donde el coche ha dado su último suspiro) y mi padre me trajo hasta aquí en su coche muy pocas veces en aquel entonces.

En el pueblo no hay nadie o al menos eso es lo que parece a simple vistas. Como uno de esos pueblos fantasma de los reportajes paranormales de la televisión.

De pronto veo a alguien a lo lejos, al principio no lo distingo bien por culpa de la niebla, hasta que comienza a andar hacia mí. Es una chica. Una joven de veintipocos ,delgada, pero con mucho pecho, de pelo pelirrojo y con unos ojos de un azul tan intenso como precioso, que viste unos vaqueros desgastados y una blusa azul con varios botones desabrochados. En definitiva una chica tan guapa que parece irreal.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Me pregunta de forma descarada.

-Un "hola buenas tardes" hubiese sido demasiado para alguien que no conoce ¿Verdad?- ¿A qué viene? ¡Y yo que sé qué pasa!

-Perdone,- hace una pausa y por un momento parece más tranquila,- llevo un día horrible, quedé con un viejo amigo aquí y parece como si todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que comencé a buscarlo porque me tenía preocupada e incluso he intentado llamarle al móvil, ni siquiera me da señal de tono... Eh .... Perdona, no nos conocemos y no paro de hablar.

-No te preocupes, continúa-. Me gustaba oír hablar a la chica, me recordaba de cierta forma a Kara cuando viene de clase a contar sus mil peripecias con los profesores y sus compañeros.

-Me llamo Susannah-. Dice ofreciéndome su mano derecha.

-Josh-. Digo estrechando mi mano.

-¿Tú eres de aquí Josh?

-No-. Contesto algo seco.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

Hasta entonces no me había planteado esa pregunta. Mi madre me había dado un nombre entre delirios. Pero sólo tenía eso, un nombre, Silent Hill, nada más. ¿Por qué entonces he venido aquí? Una corazonada.

Da igual, porque no puedo dar mi respuesta, justo en ese momento mi móvil y el de la chica empiezan a sonar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Susannah.

-No sé,-contesto algo confuso- suena como interferencias a todo volumen, pero salen del móvil.

-Mira, viene más gente-. Hace un gesto levantando la barbilla y señalando detrás de donde yo me encuentro.

Me giro y antes de que pueda ver nada oigo el chillido de Susannah a mi lado.

-¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!

No la culpo, lo que está delante nuestro es algo parecido al cadáver de un hombre, pero desnudo, con una especie de protuberancia enorme en la espalda, unos brazos que le llegan hasta las rodillas y en la cabeza, la ausencia de ojos nariz u orejas hace que sea un ser más horrible aún si cabe... El hecho de mirarle me provoca unas arcadas que aguanto a duras penas. Sin pensarlo agarro de la muñeca a Susannah.

-¡Muévete!-. Grito tirándola del brazo.

Ella, paralizada por el miedo no se mueve.

-¡Muévete de una puta vez si no quieres que seamos la cena de ese bicho!

El enorme monstruo abre su boca, un gigantesco agujero en el centro de la cabeza, a continuación acerca uno de sus brazos y lo dirige hacia nosotros como si pensara aplastarnos como simples moscas. Por suerte, falla. Pero el chillido que emite, mezcla chirrido de puerta niño a que están matando, nos hiela la sangre a Susannah y a mí.

Ambos corremos sin pensar a donde ir. La niebla nos dificulta muchísimo la visión y sólo queremos alejarnos lo más posible de aquella aberración.

En nuestra carrera no encontramos a nadie, todo parece desierto, vacío y cuando por fin creemos que estamos salvados del peligro, varios seres nos rodean.

Paramos, no hay por donde correr ya, mi saliva tiene un cierto regusto a óxido que me hace pensar que mi corazón ha trabajado al triple de su funcionamiento.

-¿Cómo nos han alcanzado?- Chilla ella, sin dejar de mirarles.

-No lo sé, pero mantente detrás de mí.

-¿Acaso sabes cómo defenderte de "esto"?

No hay más palabras, una de esas horribles manos gigantes se aproxima hacia nosotros.

Veo unas pústulas sangrantes en la piel podrida del ser.

Sirenas, que bien podrían anunciar el Apocalipsis, suenan a todo volumen.

Después todo negro.

...

_No siento los dedos._

_Debe de tratarse de un sueño porque no siento los dedos._

_Agacho la cabeza con gesto culpable evitando las miradas acusadoras que tengo enfrente. Lloro, pero sólo por las acusaciones de los otros. Es extraño, pero no siento pena, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido mi corazón no alberga tristeza alguna._

_Pero no siento los dedos._

_-¡CULPABLE!- Grita la gente de mi alrededor._

_-¡No!- Grito yo.-Por favor no me hagan esto._

_Tengo las manos manchadas pero no siento los dedos._

...

Despierto

¿Eso era uno de mis sueños? Me siento extraño. Nunca me acordaba de esas pesadillas tan extrañas que tengo últimamente. Aunque no entiendo el sueño. ¿Será que sólo me acuerdo en parte? Me toco la cara. ¿Otra vez he llorado de verdad? ¿Qué ocurría?

De repente me acuerdo de algo mucho peor que los sueños, las monstruosidades que habitan Silent Hill, y cuando me levanto esperando encontrarme rodeado, descubro que no hay nada.

Respiro profundamente, parece como si estuviera en una cama de alguna casa. ¿Será la casa del amigo de Susannah? No, no puede ser, todo se encuentra en ruinas, como si llevara años sin utilizarse todos los objetos de la habitación están llenos de polvo u oxidados o incluso ambas cosas.

Un momento... Susannah...

-¡¡¡Susannah!!!- Grito poniéndome en pie. -¡¡¡Susannah!!!

Empiezo a gritar su nombre mientras la busco por toda la casa. Pero no está.

Estoy solo en la ciudad de los monstruos.

Y no me avergüenza admitir, que ¡¡¡Joder!!!

Tengo algo de miedo. O tal vez mucho.

CONTINUARÁ

[Nota de la autora: Y bueno, después de alguna dificultad consigo subir un nuevo capítulo de esta historia (que no es bueno tenerlas con telarañas, que luego ocurre lo que ocurre) ¿Qué ha sido larga la espera? Espero que no demasiada y haber qué tal este nuevo capítulo (que espero que guste) ^^. En fin, gracias por leer. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
